


Lurking

by Clementine19



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Not beta'd we die like men, PWP, Tumblr Prompts, joel x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementine19/pseuds/Clementine19
Summary: from this askHi. LOVE your writing. If you’re overwhelmed with asks pay no mind to mine :) my prompt is from the 100 kinks list. A combo if you will, fisiting, spanking, done in a dirty place. 🤪
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Lurking

You slouch as the back room of the laundromat comes into view, ears pricked. You knew the other patrol groups had cleared this place plenty of times, but infected herds moved through and left befuddled stragglers enough to prevent recklessness.

Joel comes into the beam of light drifting in through old basement windows from the side, prompting you to almost hit him in the chest as you raise your pistol reflexively.

“Why would you lurk—” you start to grumble at him, gun falling slack in one hand as he takes up your face in both of his hands and kisses you into silence.

The backs of your thighs hit the edge of laundry machine as Joel’s thigh slots between yours from the other side, pinning you. Pliant as the world narrows down to the breadth of Joel’s shoulders before you, you flick your safety and set the pistol down, reaching for his free thigh to take his holster off.

Joel spins you without a word before you can, your elbows hitting the machine. He thumbs the hair at the side of your neck out of the way.

“That’s not a very good idea,” he murmurs to you, snaking a hand around your front and unbuttoning your jeans.

You furrow your brow and gesture at your position, softening only when you see his hand run over his safety as well.

“Thought you’d just cleared this, anyway,” you say, breath caught and eyes rolling as his hand dives low, fingers teasing your folds. Sprawling your legs further apart, you knock a can into the debris that’s burrowed into the room over years, Joel smiling against your ear as he seeks lower.

“Someone did, sure,” he says, and you can tell he’s too focused on spreading you apart, dipping his fingers into you to really be addressing your question.

You sigh out when he jolts two fingers in at once, mouth nipping your neck, erection firmly indenting your ass.

“ _Joel,”_ you breathe, plenty receptive already.

“More?” he confirms, slipping a third finger in.

“Joel, fuck’s sake,” you whimper into your own shoulder.

“Mhmm,” he supplies, pumping his fingers into you before his last finger joins the rest with urgency.

“Ha,” you hiss out, thrusting back.

It’s almost futile to add his thumb with the intense stretch of his broad knuckles inside of you, so he twists his hand and strokes your clit with it. You moan and he clamps his mouth over yours in a bid to keep you quiet, his form always a little tense like this when you delay a patrol because you can’t wait to fuck.

You bite his lower lip, sucking hard and earning a terse smack for it, exaggerating the noise you’d usually make, just to goad him, shuddering around his fist. The reverberation feels incredible but you know he’s a little north of paranoid—you _would_ both hear something and the main street had been quiet this whole time. So, you push your backside against him and break your kiss. He _did_ start this. 

“Are you just starting something you won’t finish?” you try to sound collected but it comes out between panted breaths as he speeds his work with your increasing slickness.

“Finish you first if you can keep quiet,” Joel mumbles, snapping your earlobe between his teeth briefly.

“Again,” you urge.

Joel hums dissent and sprawls a hand over your sternum to keep you upright as his pace quickens.

“Please?” you whisper, trying to get to your hands from your elbows and finding that he’s caged your body very effectively. You turn your head in resignation, mouth open as your legs start to shake.

“Too loud,” Joel murmurs into your ear.

Abruptly, you jump when you notice a slouching form in the corner. Settling, you recognize desiccated remnants of long-ago charred fungal plates clear on the corpse. It has—had—hunting boots protruding from its now spore-neutral gravesite.

Joel’s hazel eyes flick up at the sight and his hand turns your neck from it, unbothered on the way to kissing you. It’s scarcely rare to find something like that, or enough to distract you, but he leaves a red handprint across your ass to ensure you’re still with him regardless.

You give a cut-off shout into his mouth, spasming around his hand and slouching forward in his arms as you come. Joel himself always feels incredible, but there’s something about his calloused, large hands exerting this type of precision. Joel had only ever chanced two fingers inside of you before taking you himself until the time you’d asked for one more, and then another, and then settled into a dragging rhythm. He watched and worked raptly enough that it made you wonder if he’d done it to anyone else before. He took to it so well that you had never had time to ask before you’re shaking in his arms.

“Just twice?” you tease softly, mouth kiss-bruised and chest flushing red.

“I’ll give you more when we’re back since you can’t keep quiet,” he explains, metallic clasp of his belt and zipper coming undone behind you.

You laugh at him, trailing into a gasp when he penetrates you and sets a fast pace immediately, flesh of your ass bunching in his fists. You’re left to brace your hands on the wall, one of his shortly joining yours, fingers interspersed against the raw brick.

“What, you think you can get me over your knee any better there?” you tease.

“I think I can get anything I want from you,” he near-growls, stretching you apart as he thrusts, watching himself disappear inside you. He’s right. Thinking back to several instances of him—his fist, his mouth, his cock—buried inside of you half-dressed and desperate in a terribly chosen location—he’s dead right.

You’re content to watch him watch you for a moment, aftershocks of your orgasm always heightening the sensation of him fucking you hard and deep. He closes his eyes when he’s close, grasping wildly at you. Despite his full force behind you and the angle, you catch his chin and kiss him, sucking on his tongue lightly before moving in to stroke the roof of his mouth.

Joel makes an obscene sound at it, coming and dropping his forehead to your shoulder, your hand on his jaw, lightly brushing at his grey-speckled beard. Even sated he moves quickly to put you both back together, helping you right your jeans. It’s an intimate checklist to complete together, finding your gear and preparing to continue your patrol, breathing heavy and finding each other’s eyes as soft smirks catching on each other.

Joel stands at the doorway back into the main building, back against the frame, gesturing for you to walk through once he’s scanned the front.

“Take me home with you, then,” you demand, looking him up and down expectantly as you try to pass through the doorway. He laughs quietly and catches you as you try to pass him, tugging you against him with a handful of your ass, hard enough to likely bruise as you’re a few inches shorter and he yanks you towards him _hard_. Joel kisses you easily before releasing you and giving you a firm smack as you go, at ease in a way he never shows in Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt me over on the ol' tumbs](https://joelmillerthirstqz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
